legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: String Theory
Information LOTM: String Theory is a story made by Kingofevil9 and is a sequel to LOTM: Dark Skies. It's set years after Dark Skies and follows Alex and Erin Lorthare, the brother sister duo children of Seris Lorthare and Ashley Vons. It follows their adventures as they form a group of heroes in order to battle a rising force known as The Puppets lead by their insane megalomaniac leader, The Puppetmaster. It also depicts their struggle to juggle both their school work and jobs as Defenders as they prepare to go up against rival school U.A High in various competitions. It will begin creation sometime after LOTM: Dark Skies's ending. Synopsis Y''ears after both the defeat of Alkorin and The Shadowrealm, the Omniverse has finally achieved the peace it so desired after so many years of conflict. Seris and his wife Ashley drop their two children off at an academy for Gifted where they train to become heroes just like Seris and his allies from before. They also become the best athletes in the school against U.A High, a rival school from another Multiverse full of aspiring heroes. However, they soon have to take up arms as heroes after their Multiverse falls under attack by The Puppets, a group of mindslaved people who mindlessly follow commands from their insane leader, The Puppetmaster. They form their own group of heroes and set out against this new threat in order to prevent The Puppetmaster from enslaving the Multiverse and possibly the Omniverse itself.'' Heroes Alex Lorthare - The son of Seris Lorthare and Ashley Vons, Alex is a 19 year old hero gifted with both Psychic abilities and super strength. He acts as the leader of The Defenders of Peace. He is a well mannered and educated man who acts as a best friend for both Peter Parker and Izuku Midoriya, who Alex sees as a competent and aspiring rival. Erin Lorthare - The younger sister of Alex Lorthare, Erin is an 18 year old who takes the role as second in command for the Defenders. She is gifted with ice manipulation. Peter Parker/Spider Man - A student from the acadamy, Peter isn't actually Gifted, but still possesses great intelligence and he also becomes best friends with both Alex and Midoriya. After trying to help clean out a nest of spiders from the academy's nuclear power reactor, one of them bites him, giving him spider like abilities and inspiring him to create a specialized suit and join Alex and Erin as a Defender, taking on the mantle of Spider Man. He acts as the Defender's specialist in strategy and problem solving while also acting as a nimble and cunning hero. Jack Ferras - One of Erin's close friends, Jack is a Shadow that became a student after The Renegades became a part of civilization. He is an aggressive and hostile person who takes everything too seriously and often leads to extremely violent outbursts against others. He does however possess great knowledge of Shadow Magic and uses it to fend off The Puppets alongside his friends. He really only shares a true relationship with Erin and his team, while he is also rivals with U.A student Katsuki Bakugo. Villains The Puppets - The enslaved minions of The Puppetmaster, The Puppets are people whose mind has fallen to the influence of The Puppetmaster through the use of Shadow Sorcery. They mindlessly follow his orders in order to bring more people to his cause of taking over The Multiverse for himself. The Puppetmaster - The man once known as Hector Shinzuri, The Puppetmaster is the insane and deranged result of Hector's meddling in Shadow Magic through the use of an ancient Japanese Ritual mask that had been cursed with Shadow Sorcery after he and his friend heard that the artifact could cure any aliment the wearer possessed, believing it would cure Hector's Cancer, which not only did, but also drove him insane with power after gifting him with the ability to gain control of other beings. He uses this power to create an army and lead them to enslave The Multiverse. Martin Li/Mister Negative - A man corrupted by countless amounts of Shadow Magic, Martin Li is a man who acts as the right hand man of The Puppetmaster. The Magic he was infused with allows him to take on a form of a photo negative figure which gives him the ability to fire blasts of energy or drain the life from his enemies. In his human form, he can keep a low profile by blending into normal society as a regular person, taking on jobs to cover up his real identity. His Negative form is later revealed to be the result of an attempted experiment conducted on him by Shadows during the war who intended to make him into a super weapon. The resulting explosion would kill his parents and gift him with his Negative form. Gamma - A Gen. 3 Targhul King back from the days of The Protectors, Gamma is the result of Torshul biting Aiden Romero and the virus binding with some of his blood to create him. After 15 years of living off of anything he could get his hands on, Gamma grew into a Targhul that did not have to rely on a host to survive, instead being able to form into a humanoid shape and also being able to disguise himself with a artificial human form he can create using his victim's DNA. Theme Category:Kingofevil9 Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Upcoming events/ series Category:Sequels Category:Transcripts Category:Videos Category:Music Videos